UE Rindou
UE Homepage =Character= Name: Rindou Shouken / Dance of Drifting Snow Class/Class Level:'''Technician/1 '''Character Type: Heroic Mortal/Dragon Touched Power Level: 1 =Backstory= Raised as a servant in one of the many dragon-blooded households in Nexus, Rindou was raised primarily in servitude. From as early as she could walk and think, she was given orders by her dragon-blooded masters, ordered to do a wide variety of menial tasks. Over the years, she watched her master secretly, idolizing his grace and style, influence and power. Her master was a devote martial artist beyond all other things, declared a prodigy of (school to be specified later), and this was where Rindou's attention reached it's peak. Watching her master's katas and motions, Rindou began to mimic his movements, working hard to try and reach that same degree of control and motion, seeking to obtain his strength and inner oneness as her own. Aware of the young spy, Rindou's master allowed her to play along, thinking the girl could never gain any significant distance with the more advance techniques to be a worry. This thinking changed when upon completion of an advanced technique - involving a rather notable flare of energy to destroy a target - was mirrored. The master couldn't help but be surprised as he saw the damage to his practice room's door from her strike, stepping over splinters and debris to approach the equally surprised youth. Though they were of entirely different levels of power and standing, his race infinitely superior to hers in every way, he decided to teach her as a lark to see how far she could progress. She was no Anathema, after all, but she was indeed special... Rindou grew under her master's teachings, becoming a favoured servant rather quickly. The majority of her tasks were delegated to the others so that she may continue to practice and amuse her teacher. This was how her life went on, until the day the Anathema came. Her master fought the towering demon-spawn until his last breath, dying at the hands of the tower of glowing might that was the reborn being. With his dark act complete, he scared the servants out of the home under the guise of "freeing them from the dragon's tyranny". Rindou tried to fight him off, but was defeated with a single blow of the titan's huge fist. Fate itself must bear a special place for the young Rindou, as she somehow became the focus of this Anathema's interest. He took her with him, tried to teach her how the world was, told her stories of the old world and how the dragon blooded have fallen to corruption. She would not hear of it for the longest time, and rebelled as much as she could, until the day his words were proven with a trip to (whichever city that is that's corrupt beyond words... The name escapes me). Though his words rung true, she would never forgive him for his deeds and fled in the night while her "captor" was resting. Since then, she's wandered the roads, holding dear the teachings of her dear master, trying to keep it protected from the new revelations his murderer had given her. Conflicted within, her wanderings brought her much calm and soon she found herself enjoying the freedom of a life of a wanderer. To this day, she travels from place to place, seeking to know more of this world she was so sheltered from at youth, employing her abilities wherever it would seem fitting. =Personality= For the most part, Rindou is very quiet and keeps to herself. She has an unquenchable curiousity for creation and seeks to explore every corner of it. She still holds to the teachings of her master, believing the Dragon-blooded to still be a higher being than humans, but the Anathema's words taint that image, enough that she is wary around them. She is forever careful to avoid slavers, seeking to avoid any further forced servitude, but she still wanders without direction, looking about the world like a lost child without fear. She has experimented with a few substances, and holds no desire to try any others as it may corrupt her spirit. In essence, she seeks guidance; someone to anchor her as she tests the limits of the broad and mysterious creation. --- Statistical Information Stats: Bonus: Ki: Accumulation: Agi 8 +10 18 2 Con 6 +5 14 1 Dex 8 +10 20 2 Str 6 +5 14 1 Int 4 -5 - - Per 4 -5 - - Pow 8 +10 35 4 WP 4 -5 14 2 Appearance: 8 Initiative: 20+10+10+5+20=65 Attack: 50+10+5=65 Dodge: 40+10+0=50 Movement: 8 (90ft / 15pt) Life Points: 85+5=90 Starting MK: 30+50+120=200 Remaining MK: 0 Weapons: Unarmed Initiative: 65 Attack: 65 Damage: 20+5+20=45 Chinese Sword (Awaiting your writeup) Modules: Martial Arts: Tai Chi (Or it's Exalted Equivalent) (25dp) Advantages: Tai Chi possesses a Base Damage of 20, plus double the power bonus of the character, representing the use of the character's internal energy. Given that this energy is used only as a force multiplier, Tai Chi attachs occur on the Blunt Table, and not the Energy Table. Requirements: Use of Ki Martial Knowledge: +30 Bonus: None Different Type: Chinese Sword (20dp) (Again, waiting on you're writeup) Ki Abilities: (40mk) Use of Ki: Self Explanitory (30mk) Ki Control: Allows accumulation (10mk) Presence Extrusion: She can touch pure energy and intangible elements such as fire, spectral beings or even magic. In physical combat, she may injure beings normally only vulnerable to supernatural attacks up to double her presence. At presence 30, she could hit a being as if she had a mystical weapon of presence 60. (10mk) Aura Extention: Aura extention channels her essence through an object, making it more powerful and difficult to break. It lets her weapons hit as if they had Presence Extrusion on them. Additionally, it increases her weapons base damage by 10, and adds 10 to it's fortutide and 5 to breakage. The latter part may also be applied to armor. (10mk) Use of Necessary Energy: It multiplies the amount of time a character can spend on physical labour, running or performing physical tasks without losing Fatigue. She lasts 10 times as long. It also allows her to spend more fatigue points per turn (5 max rather than 2). (10mk) Elimination of Necessities: Requires only 1/10th the food, water and sleep of a normal person. Ki Techniques: Level 1 Technique (20mk) Wistful Winds Carry Drifting Snow Like the winds that carry the lightest of snow, nothing will impede her progress. Fading into thousands of snowflakes, Rindou is carried on a gust of Ki away and around anything that impedes her. Effects: Transport 150 feet, Intangibility Final Cost: 4 Agi, 5 Pow Build Math Primary Ability: Automatic Transportation Effect: Travel 150 feet Ki: 4 Agility Cost: 10MK (Element is Air) Secondary Ability: Intangibility Effect: Travel through solid objects Ki : 5 Power Cost 10mk (Element is water) Level 1 Ability (20mk) Shimmering Ice Makes Fools of Men Foolish men can see diamonds in snowdrifts and greater fools chase after them. With a sheen of light that obscures her movement, Rindou seperates into many images of herself to confuse and elude her opponents. Effects: 4 Mirages Final Cost: 2 WP, 6 Pow Build Math Primary Ability: Mirage Effect: Make 4 Mirages Ki: 2 WP, 6 Power Maintenance: 3 Cost: 20mk (10mk for Maintenance) Level 2 Ability (50mk) The Bite of Frost Tears Deep Within Unwary travelers caught wandering in the winter nights can find themselves lost within moments, seperated from the warmth of their home. Such unfortunate people find their hearts stilled by the cold of the season, so too do those touched by this strike. With a press of her hand, Rindou moves to freeze whatever she touches, stopping blood flow and chilling whatever lay beneath. Effect: +40 Attack Ability, Auto-Critical, +40 to determining critical effect Final Cost: 8 Pow, 3 Str, 3 Con, 4 Dex, 4 Agi Build Math Primary Ability: Critical Enhancement Optional Ability: Auto-Critical Effect: Auto-Critical, +40 to determine critical result Ki: 8 Pow, 3 Str, 3 Con Cost: 40MK Secondary Ability: Attack Ability Effect: +40 to hit Ki: Dex 4, Agi 4 Cost: 10mk Skills Jump (str) 5+5+0=10 Swim (Agi) 5+10+0=15 Style (Pow) 30+10+0=40 Notice (Perc) 40-5+0=35 Composure (WP) 40-5+0=35 Dance (Agi) 30+10+0=40 Resistances: Type Base Bonus Spe. Total Physical 30 5 0 = 35 Disease 30 5 0 = 35 Poison 30 5 0 = 35 Magic 30 10 0 = 40 Psychic 30 -5 0 = 25 Advantages: (3) Ki Recovery - She regains 1 ki point per minute. (3) Martial Mastery - She is a prodigy among humans. A combination of natural talent and superior teaching has given her great insight into the bending of her power. (+120MK) Disadvantages: (1) Bad Luck - It is as if the Sidereals themselves wish to see her face further adversity. (1) Severe Phobia: Entrapment - After years of servitude then another year or two of being a hostage, Rindou has the greatest urge to seek freedom of body and spirit. To be captured or enslaved again would tear at her heart, and any situation where she may be restrained against her wishes causes uncontrollable panic and fear. (1) Easily Possessed - With the years of mental conditioning she's undergone at the hands of her master and Nexus society, Rindou's mind is very weak to suggestion, doubly if it is mystical in nature. Equipment: (Still in Progress) The Class Math Life Point Multiple: 20 Life Points: +5 per level Initiative: +5 per level Martial Knowledge: +50 every level Innate Psychic Points: +1 every 3 levels Primary Abilities Combat Ability: 60% limit Attack 2 Block 2 Dodge 2 Wear Armor 2 Ki 1 Accumulation Multiple: 10 Supernatural Ability: 50% +5 Zeon 3 MA Multiple 70 Magic Projection 3 Summon 3 Control 3 Bind 3 Banish 3 Psychic Ability: 50% Psychic Point 20 Psychic Projection 3 Secondary Abilities Athletics 2 Social 2 Perceptive 2 Intellectual 3 Vigor 2 Subterfuge 2 Creative 2 Reduce Costs: None Innate Bonuses +5 attack per level (max +50) Category:UE